The Other one
by Hallifer777
Summary: I had always been left behind and for the most part alone. Then i died. You wouldn't think in your wildest nightmares that that would be what gave me what i had always wanted. I am Nalia Cullen. You haven't heard of me. They took me away. You wouldn't have guessed in your wildest nightmares that that was when i found love.
1. Red

"No."

My voice was weak. I didn't have to put much strength into it. I knew it would be pointless. She was older than me, my sister. She was born precisely two years three months and sixteen days older than me; but who was counting.

I knew the moment she asked me if we should try to hit up another part of town before heading back to our 'home'. Something about today felt off, I had said the appropriate response. However, it's but common logic that if their older they don't listen to a word you say…no matter how much they care about you.

She looked at me with dancing eyes. They shone with determination even in the darkness of the cold street. Frost floated down to decorate her hair and my breath was clearly visible now. It didn't matter. We were used to it.

We were…homeless; by definition. Never staying in a town too long before moving on to the next. We made it by from reselling things we found on the street to passers bye. It was never anything worth the money by any means. We got our ones and fives from sympathy…not that I minded. Money was money and it would pay for our food or our blankets.

Today's item for sale was used pencils and half empty packets of gum.

It would be a hit.

Sarcasm intended.

"Let's go, Nali." She commanded lightly. Looking back over her shoulder at me. Her sharp, seventeen year old features were softened seeing my distressed look.

I looked brokenly down at our satchel. It contained ten dollars and eighteen cents. Not our biggest profit for a day but it was enough for us to grab a dinner to share. It would be our only meal today. My sister however was a dreamer.

I sighed and continued on after her, my stomach dropping as we left another lighted street for one that's street lights buzzed and fizzed until they flickered out upon our entering.

This was not a good idea at all.

Two people stood rigid at the end of the alley. We shouldn't have approached them but we did anyways. Bad idea.

The girl was inhumanly beautiful with hard porcelain skin and thick red lips and fiery hair matching her red eyes perfectly. I was never a fan of contacts when it wasn't Halloween it just gave everyone an 'I'm trying too hard to be cool' look.

The man was beyond intimidating and stared us down with a fake smile. His head tilted to the side slowly and he seemed to be breathing in some smell. Creep. His smile widened as my sister foolishly dragged us closer. I pulled back against her grip.

It seemed off.

"Hello, would you want to buy some pencils or gum? Me and my sister need the money to eat supper and-"She stopped, in a trance. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over and I looked curiously at her. Why had she stopped her speech? She couldn't have forgotten her lines.

Her posture went rigid then slumped suddenly as if hypnotized. I tugged once more on her sleeve, sighing in relief as she seemed to snap out of it.

"Come on, now." I gritted out. I couldn't seem to even open my mouth up wide enough out of fear.

The command wasn't lost this time on her and she nodded, stepping backwards quickly and clumsily.

I stepped backwards too, my heart was beating faster and faster, I couldn't look away from the man's eerie stare.

There was a quick and strong yank on my arm and I let out a short shout of pain. I looked over to see my sister was no longer at my side. The woman, too, was gone. I bit down hard on my lip, not caring about the blood I sent pooling into my mouth.

My walking turned to running and I sent a frantic glance over my shoulder.

Where was she?

"Megan?" My call was as frantic as the panic I felt.

There was no response.

I called again and again, still looking back at the man; he had not moved a muscle since I first saw him. His expression unwavering. His eyes, unblinking.

The only thing I could hear was the slow dripping of a broken pipe nearby. Its drips seemed to go hand in hand with the ticking of a clock.

My heart was beating uncontrollably.

I wondered briefly how it would look to read in a newspaper 'homeless teen dies of heart attack in alley.'

I couldn't look away I couldn't even blink.

Then I did…and when I opened my eyes…he was gone.

I stepped backwards again and rammed hard into a solid wall of granite. I let out a soft scream I hit it. The silence went on and I felt frozen; unable to move. Fear.

The silence was broken and now…I wish it never was. One should never have to listen to your own sisters screams- knowing your next.

A cold hand wrapped around my waist and a hot breath went onto my neck.

I begged for death to take me.

""""""""""""""""

Rosalie's Pov

"Carlisle." I growled

He looked back at me. His thoughts were clearly the same as mine as he nodded stiffly back.

The change had been going on for too long for us to suck the venom out. She would become a vampire.

I cringed, looking down at her. Her brown hair was strewn about in every direction as she withered in pain, her screams rocking her whole body as she burned from the inside out. It was all too real. Flashes of my own changing shot through my mind as I watched in a sickened fascination. Her life was ruined and she was only a child.

Emmett picked her up in both arms and held her convulsing body tightly to his chest. His eyes looked protectively down at the frail girl.

"Quickly now, we don't want to have the cops come down here when were still here." Carlisle sighed.

I nodded somberly, looking over at my mate who nodded back; speeding off towards our house.

Esme would be shocked but she would be happy, in the end, she always wanted a child in the house; even if she appeared to be a teen it was all so new to us.

I felt myself get slightly maternal as well, just looking at the girl, blood ran out of her mouth and she looked so broken…tears were streaming down her face. She probably didn't even realize that she was being carried.

""""""""""""""

Nalia's Pov

My body was trembling and full of fire. Oh how it burned but…as long as it lasted I knew somehow it hadn't been any longer than two days that I screamed. It felt like two eternities. Two whole lifetimes I begged death to just take me and two whole life times that I felt nothing other than pain.

Is this all that death was? It was just fire and pain?

Perhaps I'm in hell.

Then why is their laughing?

They're not laughing at me though…I can tell.

Some joke maybe?

Who jokes in Hell…?

There was silence. How I hated silence. "She's awake."

"I think we can tell Edward." Another voice snapped.

I clenched my eyes shut even more trying to stop the light from penetrating my eyelids like it did.

"I'm sorry for stating a fact, Rosalie." He growled. I shivered hearing the low menacing tone the animalistic sound had to it.

My eyes snapped open, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take hearing but not seeing. I had to know where I was at least…

The room was white and sterile; the walls were glass and sun streamed in through the windows. I cringed once more; looking blankly at one of the bookshelves in front of me.

"Hey, girlie." A low voice boomed.

My head snapped around at an inhuman speed and I gripped the cot I lied on with all my might, trying to stop the world from spinning. My eyes adjusted to the light and I let out a sigh of relief, feeling a little bit more in control of my body now. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and looked up at the source of the voice.

He was tall, ridiculously so, and muscular. His eyes were twinkling with a cross between mischief and delight and his arms were crossed playfully over his chest. I couldn't help but be drawn to his wide smile and flashing teeth.

There was a woman next to him. She was beautiful for every way that he seemed strong. She seemed cold hearted to me…at least until she let out a smile seeing my fear or at least I assume I must have looked afraid. I couldn't help but let the image of the red haired woman seep into my mind.

The next person was who seemed to be a doctor. He seemed kind enough; a leader. His arm was wrapped protectively around a woman I assumed to be his wife. She seemed kind as well. I relaxed slightly seeing this.

Then there was a scrawnier but taller male. He had wild bronze hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be calculating me in some way so I flinched back some and leaned into the direction of the first couple. However the Penny head, who had looked calculatingly at me, seemed to calm down some and let a small smile onto his face.

I had a feeling there was more to their family but they just weren't in the room at the moment. I still felt crowded.

"Why don't we leave her be so she isn't so crowded and let Carlisle have a word with her?" Penny head smiled kindly at me. To which I nodded thanks.

They all groaned but followed him out slowly, the doctor's wife pecking him sweetly on the lips before leaving.

"Now I'm going to explain some things that won't make much sense at all to you but no questions until the end alright?"

I only nodded and looked curiously at the man in front of me.

"Me and all the people you just saw…and you now…are vampires." He started. My mouth dropped in protest and a retort was waiting on my tongue but I swallowed it down seeing the stern look on his face. "You were changed two nights ago when a human drinker bit you. My family and I have all chosen to drink animal blood because it's what we feel is right. None of us want to have to kill people to live." I nodded slowly, looking stupidly at him. "I'm the leader of this 'coven' and you don't have to join…if you don't want to. I wouldn't force you into anything you don't want."

He stopped talking and I only stared blankly at him. "You can talk now." He smiled.

I nodded and looked carefully into his amber eyes "So…you're a vampire….?" I almost laughed. "And expect me to believe I am too."

He only nodded. "What other reason would you thinks there is if you got bitten by someone I'm guessing with red eyes and then underwent the change for two days."

My mouth dropped. He was making sense but…it just wasn't true. What happened last night wasn't true…

If it was…then…

Then…

…

"No." I growled, sounding a lot like the animal I had heard earlier. My eyes narrowed at him. "What kind of …"

I sighed and stood abruptly up from the bed and pushed past the man. I snarled as he tried to 'reason' with me.

I marched out of the room, my eyes scanning the possible directions I could take in this house to get out. I backed up slowly and instantly regretted it. I slammed hard, with new speed and strength into a mirror.

Shards flew everywhere and cut deep into my skin. I let out an animalistic hiss of pain as time went by in slow motion. Shards froze in midair and I felt them stop deep into my flesh.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was frozen. The hands didn't move, neither did the suspended shards. It was a deadly sort of beautiful. I stared sadly down at a piece on the floor. Nothing made sense anymore.

Nothing.

I reached for it with a shaking hand. My skin was pale and porcelain, there wasn't any blemish or scrape it was a flawless beauty. I marveled at it and picked up the mirror; my hand dropping it instantly. A new cut formed onto my hand but healed in a matter of seconds…I blinked and it wasn't there. I had grabbed the mirror too hard then…

I reached for it again, dodging slowly past the frozen shards in my way. I picked it up with my mind out of my body. I was like a robot doing the motions without _really_ feeling.

I looked at my reflection. It was still me. Same brown curls, same long nose and same pouty lips. I didn't even bother to look at my eyes; they had always been a nice silver blue. A gold band around the middle and dark blue surrounding the outside. I knew them so well. So when did look at them I screamed.

They were as red as blood.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	2. Gone

**Sorry it took so long to update! It never takes this long and i know i shouldnt have made anyone wait this long and ya...****please dont be mad that it took so long and i hope you enjoy.**

**Feel free to leave a review on what you think after you read. :)**

* * *

Nalia's Pov

I had panicked. I know I would have fainted or at least cried; but I was dead. I had died two nights ago but my body was stuck here and I would be condemned. They should have killed me; that would have been the fate I would have accepted…not this. I was a walking talking corpse. Dead eyes and a numbed soul…if it was even there.

My face screamed beauty but I knew it was false. I would have laughed seeing how I was more beautiful dead than alive but I didn't know if I could laugh.

A loud crash sounded around me as shards began to fall again around me, splintering and breaking upon impact.

Time would tick again and I was going nowhere fast.

Footsteps thudded around upstairs and I flinched back from the noise, it was all too loud. My senses were on overdrive.

Too many sights and smells.

I looked helplessly down to my hands they were covered in fragments and riddles with cuts that healed before my eyes. My head shook in disbelief. The cuts hadn't looked normal. It was if my skin was stone and it only shattered my skin as it had itself. It was inhuman; but I guess I'm not anymore.

I could feel my throat constrict and my stomach churn, I would have puked. The footsteps grew louder and louder and I knew whoever was coming towards me would be here soon.

How I wish I could cry.

On a second thought; if I was wishing for things it would be that I would wake up and this was all a dream…a nightmare.

"Hey girly." A loud voice called out with a slight unease. Would he be mad that I broke his mirror?

My head snapped around faster than I could comprehend and soon I was crouched low to the ground with my teeth bared and glaring hard at the muscular man in front of me.

A feral hiss escaped my lips and I knew I would never be the same again.

"Woa calm down. Didn't mean to scare ya." He grinned, completely unfazed by my primal stance. I straightened out some, feeling less threatened once he raised his hands and tilted his head to the side exposing his neck.

Freaky.

I clenched and unclenched my hands feeling the strength that ran through them. I was strong now. I didn't have to worry.

"Who are you?" I whispered

He seemed to have heard me though. "Emmett Cullen, the coolest one here." He grinned widely, flashing his white teeth at me.

I let a slight smile play at the corner of my lips as I spoke "Oh? I don't know you seem rather boring to me Mr.…Emma? Was that it? Sounds kind of girly to me." I smirked, enjoying his flustered appearance.

His shocked expression soon turned into another monster eating grin and it was hard not to smile back. "I knew I'd like you, Newborn."

I let out a short laugh and nodded "The name's Nalia and I'm not an infant." I scoffed looking at him, daring him to challenge.

"Newborn is the term we use for new vampires." The penny headed vampire droned robotically as he entered the room.

I let out a short Hm noise and nodded to Emmett, grinning thoughtfully. "Looks like you are the cool one."

His laugh was like a loud boom that shook the house. You can't help but laugh too seeing cute dimples on such a muscular tough guy. My own laughter got me thinking…when did I start having fun? Aren't I supposed to be sulking still about my death? Who knows…?

That is after all entirely boring but just thinking about it I sobered up. Emmett seeing the change he offered to show me around the house.

I quickly agreed wanting it to seem like I was just on some lavish vacation. After all I've never been in a home this fancy or expensive and the thought that I could possibly live here sent shivers down my spine.

I looked cautiously over to the man who I learned is called Edward. He was different…that's for sure and I didn't know how everyone put up with him because he seemed like some such up rich kid that thought fun meant playing bolo or something. I don't know…maybe I'm wrong.

He didn't seem to mind my presence though and for that I was grateful.

Still seemed stuck up to me.

Edward looked sharply over to me but his eyes weren't hostile just more of a toying look in them. I tilted my head at him cautiously. "Vampires can sometimes get special talent. Alice, you haven't met her yet, she can see the future." I nodded carefully at him. "I can read minds." He grinned.

My eyes widened I think I got ten shades paler too, even though I know it's impossible. Crap.

"Crap indeed." He laughed.

Emmett couldn't help but laugh too but I think it was from hearing Edward say crap. He didn't seem like the type to so I smiled slightly…still embarrassed and we walked on.

"""""""""""""""""

I don't know how long I waited for everyone to show up at the house. Edward said they were all anxious to meet me; I think that made the knot in my stomach worsen. He looked over his shoulder at me pityingly I only gave him a sharp nod and looked helplessly at Emmett; he was still the one I was most comfortable with.

My mind was going at five hundred miles per hour as I waited to be formally introduced to them. They would hate me. There was no denying it. Every one of my families seemed to…eventually they all did. I was too passive for them and when I tried the opposite I was too obnoxious or violent. It never worked out. Plus there were only a handful of people that were willing to take in two children at once. Me and my sister would never be separated. I guess that thought was a lie.

It all is really.

I had real parents…I did. I remember them as well as I can. My mom was always baking something sweet smelling and would swat away my hand as I reached for a cookie. She gave my elder sister the batter off of the spoon because she always helped. Sometimes I can only remember fragments of laughs or smiles but then other times I couldn't even remember my mother's face…let alone how she sang in the morning or how her eyes seemed to twinkle in delight as she watched my sister and I do out ballet.

My dad was a mystery to me. I couldn't even pick out the color of his hair and I know if I passed him on the street I wouldn't be able to pick him out if it saved my life. The memories I have I always know he's their; right over my shoulder. It's not in an ominous way though. He was watching me and guiding me like a proud father but the second I turned around to face him my mind blocked the image and it all blurred.

I don't remember what our house looked like either…or if we had any pets…I always hoped for a cat; one of those big fluffy fat ones that just lies around all day and that I could scoop up into my lap and hear its gruff purrs as I pet it.

My sister told me that we used to be close with the neighbors little boy and watched him frequently…the name now escapes me.

I don't even remember the age we left and never went back.

All I know is that we had to go…it wasn't safe anymore…or there was some sort monster on our tail. Maybe there was some huge secret and we were mad.

We couldn't go back though.

My eyes snapped up at the sound of footsteps. My bright red ones met the golden honey ones of a small pixie like woman. She was childlike in vibrancy and glowed with a light I could not place. She was stunning, then again they all were…_we_ all were.

Her dainty pale hand was intertwined with that of a man with long blond hair and wary eyes. He stood stiffly, expecting me to pounce and had the woman tucked slightly behind him. This action almost made another strange hiss come out of my throat.

He was no enemy. I could feel that.

They were the only new two in the room, the rest of the...family…I had seen before but not officially met so I guess now was the time.

I straightened my posture and strode forward with false confidence and I slight bounce to my step. I could hear Emmett snickering behind me to which I sent a quick glare at him and continued forward.

The pale hand sticking out in the air as a greeting I recognized slowly as mine even though it looked nothing like it. It was a peace offering of sorts one that I waited for a response.

Their faces were all shocked; open mouths and raised eyebrows. I frowned at this and dropped my hand slightly, feeling a bit disheartened.

The pixie like woman stepped forward, pushing away her boyfriend who tried and failed to restrain her. She strode forward; practically dancing. It was my turn for confusion. She wore an unguarded smile and pulled me into her arms.

I cringed and my posture was still as a board as she engulfed me in her arms. I stood froze, unable to comprehend what was going on. She squeezed me once more, to which I patted her back awkwardly, then let go.

"My name's Alice and I'm _so_ happy to have you here with us!" She beamed.

I nodded at her and gave her a weak smile. "Sure." I answered lamely.

Her boyfriend or husband or whatever stepped forward. "The name's Jasper, Little miss." He drawled out in a southern twang. I grinned hearing it and shook his hand politely.

The next was Carlisle and his wife, I assumed. "My name is Esme…it's nice meeting you sweet heart." She smiled warmly

Then there was Emmett's 'mate', as I learned it's called, Rosalie. She seemed a bit cold but her eyes glowed with a guarded kindness and she nodded politely before giving me this weird pitying look. I hated that.

""""""""""""""""""

"Do we really have to, Carlisle?" A voice asked sadly, seeming to already know the answer to that question.

I walked around the corner slowly, knowing the voices came from the kitchen. The door was cracked open and I could make out Esme's shape. I tilted my head confusedly but said nothing. I stood and listened and I know now that I shouldn't have because I know if I hadn't have heard what Carlisle said next I probably wouldn't have been in as big of a mess as I am now. My decisions are my own and I guess there's no changing that now.

"We have to get rid of her for a-"

My eyes widened and the feet below me took me a heavy step forward. "I knew it!" I hissed, my eyes glaring accusingly at the floundering vampires in front of me. Their eyes shone in hurt and shock. I didn't care. The idea had already imbedded itself into my mind and there was no going back. "This all seemed too good for someone like me." I bit out spitefully. "You know what? You don't even need to tell me to leave; I'll do it on my own."

I didn't look back. I never did as I ran out the door and I certainly didn't as I made it out of town. My feet took me far and wide and I searched place after place trying to find somewhere suitable to live.

I tried hard to remember the name of the country me and my sister had dreamed about living but since I was bitten the blurred fragments of memory I had left were even more unclear.

So my feet took me far and wide and I fed on whatever I felt. That was a shock…feeling the thirst as I walked through a crowded city, it was an experience I was likely going to remember forever. With a laugh I realized I did have forever. I could do anything, go anywhere and remember anything.

It's not that I killed any human I saw but I did kill some. I'm not ashamed of what I've done. It's in my nature even though I refrain from doing so as often as possible and eat animals instead. This is a great pain so I often treat myself to a human or two for desert. The first time were amazing, a surge of power and the soft warm trickle of blood flowing into my mouth? It was addicting and I was hooked. An addict with no possible hope of quitting and no one to save me. My eyes, as a side effect of my swaying diet, were a strange silver shade; not that I minded. They were a piercing shade that charmed most of my victims, all men; all killers. Then again…I was one too and I felt the guilt as I walked by myself at night under a film of darkness. How I hated the way I easily blended into the shadows and how I belonged there. I was a beast.

It must have been at least a solid month until I saw another vampire. I soon learned his name was Felix but it took me another day or so to get it out of him that he was on a mission of sorts. That was all he would say on that matter however. It was disappointing. I had a thirst for knowledge as much as I did for blood. We got along great though; he even said I should look him up some time again. He said my eyes were unusual and quite fascinated with them; I had caught him staring into them quite frequently and often blushed madly when he did so.

I wasn't so alone after all.

Even when he did leave and I once again walked the shadows, cloaked in my own dark. I had grown accustomed to it but I did not love it.

My mind was constantly racing with thoughts and ideas and impulses. The whole process made me feel drained but I knew I couldn't sleep. That was probably the strangest part of the whole ordeal; all these knew feelings and rules that didn't apply to me before.

Then I came to it.

My destination.

I was sure it was it.

The memories al buzzed in my head and I knew.

This was home.

My search had finally come to an end once I took several ships overseas and found it.

Volterra Italy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and sorry that it had a pretty big time skip but the time there wasnt really all too necessary and there wont be much more skips- promise! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hallifer777**


	3. Walk

**Sorry for the wait but i now have a new laptop :):) WOOT! You can expect updates a lot quicker now :)**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they make me smile.**

Nalia's Pov

I walked.

There was no need for me to even consider any other means of transportation as I went about the town. I did what I knew.

I went everywhere.

Everywhere, however, is such a bland term consisting of a dull meaning and limitless possibilities. In that respect I guess I quite like the term. It is infinite. Everywhere is rather amazing…had your mind not swayed to the bland aspects of assuming boring things put into place of the term. This would be…horrible…when describing Volterra.

It's grand.

The arches, the paths, the columns…stunning. A visual spectacle.

I'm not sure quite when or at what age I began to pick up on terms such as this. I guess it helps ease my mind some when I think about it. When I just think and not really have to think about …feeling. Would that be right? I'm not entirely sure but then again what am I sure of recently.

Feeling a sharp mocking laugh begin to come out of my lips I clasped them shut and walked on. At least I can do this right. I can walk.

I can think.

I _could_ rationalize.

My eyes darted around the scene in front of me. There was an eager young child pulling on the hem of her mother's shirt. Her wide round eyes were sparkling under the bright sun as she egged her mother closer to the grand castle not even ten feet away. The mother was only half way paying attention to her young child as she argued noisily on her cell phone. I sneered at this. She could care less about her own child. I knew the feeling the young girl got when that broken look crossed her face. However, it didn't seem too new to her. She sighed and waited patiently and sure enough her mother beamed down at her daughter and scooped her up into her arms. She twirled her around a couple of times until she finally set her down next to her again.

I was transfixed.

The girl giggled and called out in her little voice for her mother to come check out the castle with her. Her little blond curls were bouncing as she ran for the beauty of the building. The large 'tours here' sign was standing proudly at the entrance. The mother looked a bit weary but one more look back at her daughter and she followed her in.

I could feel my own feet moving in that direction too as I was still under a spell of sorts. They were a mother and daughter. An aching in my heart hit me harder than ever before and I cringed in not knowing if I used to have it with my own mom or if I ever would again. The answer was a simple and harsh no.

I walked under the arched entrance of the building with a feeling of intrigue and dread; both of which I didn't know exactly where they came from.

I followed the pair to the front desk. They were both still oblivious to me and for that I was glad because I still had no idea as to why I was following them.

A pale girl walked, or rather glided, over towards us (as well as six more people that joined us). She had long silver blond hair pulled up into a bun. That wasn't alarming, nor was the dark shroud like cloak she wore. It was her eyes.

They were just like mine were.

She was just like me.

This girl…whoever she was…was a vampire and she probably didn't want to give these people a tour. They were food and I wasn't supposed to be here. She noticed. Her eyes snapped over to mine and I flinched back as they sent chills through me but she was holding something back. A smirk played at the edges of her mouth.

"Is everyone ready for the tour?" She asked in a monotonous voice.

I instantly stepped a pace back and shook my head. "Nah…I change my mind. I'm just going to head home."

I was almost to the door before I got stopped. I almost snarled at her then and there. That wouldn't be wise. "No."

I nodded once and I knew she saw me cringe and felt my fear building. "Perhaps you're right." I bit out through my clenched teeth. Her growing smirk only seemed to cause a growl to slip out of my mouth. I didn't care.

"This way."

I wasn't even paying attention as she described whatever room we were in at the moment I was too busy paying attention to the sounds I heard from the room next to us.

'Jane always is slow with the food'

'Let's just go out there for a change…it'll be quicker…'

'You're all awfully whiney when you don't get fed'

'…come on…'

'Have _some_ class'

Food. They're going to eat them but why am I worried. I'm a vampire right? Would they expect me to eat _with_ them? Will I be killed for witnessing it? No, that would be stupid right?

"..and now let's continue on to the main room. It's my favorite." She droned on. I narrowed my eyes on her small form. She must have been about my age when she was turned. I could have pitied her had I not been freaked out by her stare.

The doors swung open with a loud echoing screech and I followed the group in; me being the last person to enter the room apart from the blond girl I would assume to Jane.

"Enjoy."

Then it began.

I didn't want to watch.

I didn't want to see the monsters come out and take there prey.

I couldn't.

My body curled over on itself and I shrunk to the floor.

I wouldn't watch them.

I wouldn't smell the blood.

I wouldn't crave it.

I wouldn't have to bite my own lip in order to stop my mouth from opening wider in a pitiful attempt to find a prey of my own.

I wouldn't do it.

I wouldn't watch.

I wouldn't see the monsters.

It would only mean I was one as well. I was the same as the murderers and craved to be the one to bite into the soft flesh of the mother or even her child. I was no different. I wasn't human.

The horrible screams rocked my body to a point where I considered ripping off my ears to stop the sound. Their wailing and shrill pleas to survive. The mother's cries for them to let her daughter go were the worst. No, it would be hearing the actual sound of teeth ripping into the little girl's throat and then wanting myself to be the one to do that. I was a monster and there's no stopping the madness.

It stopped and I still couldn't look.

There would be blood splattered about and corpses littered across the marble floor. The monster's eyes would be a deep red and would be sparkling in the light of the kill. They would bare malicious grins and all share in a common satisfaction that I did not have. I hadn't fed in some time now and my senses were on overload and the only thing keeping me from licking the drying blood off of the floor was my disgust and maybe a little bit of my morals.

It had seemed like hours and still no one had said anything, maybe they were waiting for me to finally get off of the floor and look at them. I don't know. My judgment recently is failing me.

My eye's shifted upwards and slowly my head did as well. The room was spotless and I thanked god that at least they knew how to clean up their own messes.

"Hello." I drawled out hoping my fear didn't show through as I began to stand on shaking legs. My eyes narrowed calculatingly on the vampires across from me. They showed a veriety of levels of interest about me. The leader, I would assume, seemed practically giddy at my presence. This irritated me to no ends.

"Why hello my dear…?" He grinned widely.

My mouth twitched to a frown. "Nalia." I supplied seeing as there was no other option.

"And what a wonderful name that is!"

I almost let a giggle escape my mouth at his…how would I put this…hyperness.

He seemed harmless enough but I knew appearances can be deceiving. My mind instantly drifted back to the young screams that were let out in this room.

"I must say that I have never seen you before…" He whispered, his eyes were glazed slightly as if he was transfixed with a new toy. "Surely your creator would have warned you about us and surely…they would have informed us of your existence. It is law after all." He smiled and I saw the killer in him in that smile. It was predatory.

"My…creator?" I whispered slightly dazed.

He looked pityingly onward at me "So you don't know then?"

He was really starting to get on my nerves. "Perhaps we might be able to find a place for you here since you have yet to have a home then."

My eyes narrowed at him in defiance. "I have a home." I growled sharply then frowned seeing as I did run away…

The man tilted his head at me and I sighed. "These people took me in…I ran away." My irritation was growing as I felt a bit invaded privacy wise. They didn't need to know anything about me.

"Who?"

I snarled loudly, not even caring anymore. "Shut up, ok? Will you do that for me? You have no freaking right asking me anything after murdering those people in front of me." Silver eyes glared heatedly on red eyes and the blond girl turned questioningly at her master.

"Go ahead. Everyone has to learn."

What?

Pain. Horrible. Oh my god. Can't comprehend. How. Stop. Pain.

Pain.

I barely made out the sensation that I had bitten down on my lip and the sense that my nails had dug deep into my palms.

Pain.

Make it Stop.

My back arched at a horrible angle as I screamed. I hadn't known I started screaming. Fire was shooting through my veins at the same time my bones felt like they were snapping.

Pain.

I had clawed all the way through my hands but I couldn't care less when the fire was still there.

Make. It. Stop.

NOW.

Then it did. I no longer felt the fire or the breaking.

I slowly moved onto my hands and knees pushing myself up weakly all the while trying in vain t catch my breath. I placed my hand lightly on my knees then pulled them close to my chest quickly feeling nausea creep up on me. I gagged and wretched even though nothing came out I still felt sick and I ached all over. I slid myself up against a wall and slowly crept up the side of it until I was on my shaking legs again. I was wobbling and unstable but I could walk. I could always walk.

It wasn't until I looked up again until I realized that everyone was frozen. This hadn't happened to me since the day I was changed. Why. Everyone was frozen in place…or they were just trying to freak me out but after being tortured for what seemed like hours on a cold stone floor I don't think they're the 'joking' type.

I took a tentative step forward. Nothing. Then another and another and still no one else even blinked. My feet took me to the blond girl. I let out a snarl seeing the joyous smile on her face for causing my pain no doubt. I brought my fist back and smiled hearing the loud smack echo off the walls and see the fractures form on her face. I looked to the left and saw the leader watching with a pitying look yet he seemed firm on his beliefs. I thought about hitting him too…even taking his head off of his body. That wouldn't bode well for me though. These people seemed to have a lot of power. Then behind him was two other vampires whose stoic expressions led me to believe they had equal power. Well the fact that they were on beautiful thrones did help as well. The person to the right of them shocked me with his looks. God…I had never seen a guy so hot in my life and those eyes seemed to stare into my soul. The pull I felt to come here…would I be crazy to say I was feeling it from him. I wanted to reach out and touch his face to have him hold me in his arms…i…what?

I took a quick step back and rubbed my eyes before looking at him again. He was still incredibly gorgeous. He had high cheekbones that were very prominent, deep eyes, blond messy hair and a wild look. Why couldn't I stop feeling like this? What probably shocked me the most wasn't the way he was looking at the spot I used t be racked with pain in. He looked at me like he too was hurting. He looked like he wanted to stop the blond girl. He looked broken. No…I'm just some love sick girl that doesn't know what in the world she's thinking and ugh….god… I don't even know anymore.

I looked back to the leader and time seemed to have started again judging from the fact that the blond girl let out a scream of surprise and rage. Time to leave.

My feet took me in a frenzied dash for the doorway. I know someone noticed where I was now. There were cries of protest but I blocked it out in my pursuit. Footstep after footstep I ran. It was like walking. I could do that. I could make it.

With my eyes closed briefly I hadn't realized I ran straight into a large solid object. I growled sensing it was another vampire stopping me. I shoved forward with all my might but it still wasn't enough and I was encased into strong arms and restrained. "Didn't you learn from the last time we sparred that I always win Little Warrior?"

I let out a gasp as my wide eyes met Felix's red ones.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hallifer777**


	4. Home

My mind was reeling and I couldn't decipher what was the right path to choose. Do I embrace my old friend, do I spit venom in the face of the man that held me captive or do I simply sit like an ovediant _dog._ I growled at the thought, then mentally slapped myself at the incredible irony of growling at the thought of being like a dog. A heated sigh escaped my red lips as I trailed my silver eyes up the length of Felix's body.

He hadn't changed much.

Same bulky body and slightly wild yet neat brown hair. His unnatural red orbs stared fondly yet curiously down at my stiff form. His hands still were tightly clenched around the cloth of my shirt and he stood at least three feet higher than me. I should have been intimidated; I wasn't.

My eyes sparkled dangerously up at him. He wasn't scared either. That didn't faze me. I took his calmness to my advantage and swung my leg out and made contact with his shin. All of my strength went into that one kick and he was winded momentarily. I smirked, winked, and bolted for the doors again.

Step after step, I ran past Felix with a goal in mind. I would be leaving this time.

"Pain."

My eyes widened immediately and I screamed with all the energy I had left in my writhing body. My head jerked back and I fell to the floor with a sickening thud. I noted dully that my voice was cracking and I felt my throat constrict from pushing too much sound out of it. It felt as if someone had taken a knife to my throat and shredded it but it didn't even compare to the fire I felt inside my veins once again.

Someone had jerked me upwards by my hair and onto my feet, grabbing at it roughly; close to my scalp, even with the pain still coming I was aware of it. _Just end it now. Now, please_. But it wouldn't stop this time. It just kept going.

The world faded to black.

Alec's Pov

I stared down at the girl with interest. Why did I care so much as her screams rang out through the hall? Now, she had seemingly teleported all the way next to me and I was enthralled by her scent.

I breathed it in deeply and it was maddening; I was glad she hadn't noticed. She smelt of cherries and the woods. Something inside me stirred at it and her closeness. My hand instinctively reached out to grab her by the waist but she had already bolted towards the door. A growl rumbled in my chest. It was primal; something I was not used to.

My feet took me a step closer to the girl who seemed to be running from me. _Why is my mate running? _ The thought alerted me to my senses and I stepped back abruptly. Mate?

I already had one…

This _newborn _couldn't be my mate. She died in a fire some years ago. My crimson eyes narrowed threateningly at the _imposter_ masquerading as my love. She was completely oblivious to it as she was stopped by Felix. Another growl resounded, this time it didn't go unheard by everyone. Aro's eyes snapped towards mine curiously. I shrugged.

She was not her. She wasn't the _one_.

My mate.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure it's her?" Jane asked me worriedly, for the hundredth time, and I sighed. I shook my head tiredly. Would she just give it a rest and accept the fact that I found my mate before she did. Maybe she just always assumed we would both be alone forever. That way she wouldn't have to compete against another girl for my attention. She could get awfully jealous; so could I. We were close but sister or not she wouldn't stop me from loving my mate._

"_She's just a child." She snarled, her eyes glinting darkly._

_I looked over to her as if the answer to that was obvious; which it was. "Then I shall wait, sister." My voice bit out. Waiting was quite tiresome but I wasn't going to have a five year old as a mate. As elated as I was when I saw her- I knew I couldn't have her until she was older. I only felt a protectiveness of her now but I still knew. It was her._

_The little brown haired girl had greeted me with no fear what so ever; only curiosity shown on her pale face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled up at me as she asked for my name. She would fit in perfectly and the ladies at the castle would love to see her grow into the beautiful woman I knew she would become. _

_We were on our way now to pick her up. This would be a task I wasn't looking forward to. She seemed awefully close with her sister and separating them would be difficult. _

_The car came to a halt once we reached the town. We could run the rest of the way.  
_

_I breathed in the surrounding. I picked up her scent in the air quickly. Cherries. My mouth twitched up into a grin in thinking of her again. _

_Jane nodded over to me and we began our journey. With soft footsteps we glided towards her neighborhood. It was in a rather…horrid neck of the woods. Full of mutts. I snarled thinking if one of the ever laid there gnarly paws on her I would have to break there neck. She was mine to hold, mine to protect, and eventually- mine to love._

_My sister stopped abruptly on her heels and whirled around quickly, bringing her hands in front of my face to block my vision. She clung tightly onto my robes. Confusion filled me as I tried to wriggle out of her grasp. "Please, let's just go home now." She pleaded. My sister didn't beg._

_I flung her off of me and searched the distance to what had alerted her. I found it in the small form of a house burning in the distance. It's windows were spewing red flames that lapped up the length of the house in a crimson embrace. Glass was cracked and pain was chipping from the heat. I could smell the wretched smell of flesh burning and hear the sting of hopeless cries. _

_No._

_I ran as fast as my body could take me. Got to get to the door. Closer and closer still. In a flash I made it. I let out a breath of air that was only an automatic response. I hadn't needed to breathe. I didn't want to; the second I did I could smell the blood and my nostrils flared instantly. I could feel my pupils dilating but I choked down the burning in my throat that was quickly replaced with bile as I heard another set of terrible cries._

_I placed my pale hand on the door, chastising myself for even taking the half second to regain my thoughts, I knew my little mate needed me. _

_I shifted my weight to one foot and readied myself to shove the door down. It wouldn't be too hard. _

_Now._

_Eyes widening, I saw it. It happened even before I could force down the heavy door. My world was spinning and I was soon pinned to the ground by part of the roof from the house. I lye still and wide eyed. I couldn't bother to move. It was over. The house had all collapsed. It burned to the ground…_

_And it took my Nalia with it._

_End flashback_

My Nalia.

I whimpered in despair. My trauma was quiet. No one needed to hear of it and I never once said a word on the matter. Eyes would cloud in thought and my mind would go elsewhere but no one knew exactly what had happened that day.

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked back up to the newborn. Once more my eyes had widened, only a fraction of an inch, when I realized she was gone and Felix was slumped slightly in pain. He too was frozen in shock but for some reason mine didn't stay long and the anger took over.

My red eyes narrowed threateningly down at my friend. How dare he? I snarled and lunged for him- grabbing him by his throat. I reveled in the sound of his neck beginning to fracture. "You let her go." I bit out.

"Whoops. Sorry I didn't think after blacking out from torture that she would wake up and kick me again." He snarled and I met his with one of my own. I still felt sick to my stomach when I heard him say Jane had tortured her again. My chest ached and I couldn't help it.

His response was arrogant and held a hidden emotion I could not place. I would think of it later, I mused. I looked him carefully in the eyes; they were dancing with laughter.

My growl deepened.

"What? I know you and Jane are Aro's favorites but you don't have to act upset that I let a newborn get loose." He bit back, with mild curiosity.

My eyes flickered quickly from Aro's face then back to Felix's. Both looked interested in my response. I shook my head dismissively, seemingly now _very _ interested in the stone floor. "Forget it." The words came out as if I hadn't the air to speak them. It was forced and oh so very choked.

"Why are you so interested in the girl, brother?" Jane spoke quickly. My head snapped in her direction and I answered the same as before with the casual shake of the head and strolled back to my post next to her. I looked her in the eyes, both of ours softened considerably and I allowed a small vampiric smirk to grace my face. I felt my lip twitch up as I spoke.

"You're jealous, I presume."

A conversation struck both of our ears before we could even continue our light banter. "Who was the girl, Felix. You know her, correct?" Aro drawled out, his eyes were dancing slightly and the blood color in them had darkened some. So he was back in his 'evil ruler' mode of speech. He was indeed someone who shouldn't be trifled with; despite his jovial exterior.

"Yeah." Felix nodded. "I met her while I was on the mission a while ago to…deal with…the newborns in America."

My ears picked up in interest, this was an unconscious decision but I couldn't help lean in towards the two with great interest. This didn't go unnoticed by my sister who looked on at me with a torn look of interest and humor. At the moment I decided not to care. Felix began to shift uncomfortably in his spot. He wouldn't try to protect her would he? They wouldn't have had that much time to bond with each other. I scoffed at the idea but it was true that he was only gone for two weeks but the girl did seem quite intriguing. Her soft smile and wide lips. Silver eyes that took me in with an eager gaze. Definitely one who would be a good mate; for Felix perhaps.

Another growl came as did more frustration as to why my body felt the need to do so. It was idiotic. I felt my nails dig into the cracking flesh on the palms of my hands. My eyes continually narrowed on the two as i watched.

"May I?" Aro smiled slowly, appearing in front of Felix in a second. His eyes widened for a millisecond but all emotion was devoid on his face afterwards.

"Of course." He grumbled out lowly, meeting our superiors gaze evenly.

His hand was soon encased tightly in Aro's. His eyes widened and he smiled evenly; enjoying the new knowledge. "Well you two seemed to have had quite the time talking…" He paused and I let out an unnecessary breath. Just friends. Just talking; nothing more. "and what a beautiful name it is. "

He turned over to the other Kings with sparkling blood eyes. "Quite unique really."

Caius let out a low grumble as he looked at his brother. "Are you going to drone on about it all day." He sighed.

Marcus only nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…so familiar as well." Aro's eyes snapped quickly over to mine; they widened. "Yes, oh this is quite exciting." He grinned. I looked on at him with growing irritation and I shifted uncomfortably feeling the eyes of everyone on the guard shift over to me. "She was always quite the intriguing child. Born into a half mutt family I believe. Exceptional child." He droned on.

I snapped and finally let a loud feral snarl escape my lips which had been pulled back to reveal white teeth. "Get on with it." I barked defiantly. "…sir." My voice added quietly in an afterthought.

He only laughed; a reaction that surprised me.

"Nalia Ateara."

""""""""""""""""""

Nalia's Pov

I had to go back. It was my only option. My hair flung back behind me as I ran. It swirled about in every direction as if I were underwater. My hands were swinging daintily at my sides. Maybe this was for the best. They might take me back. I sighed pitifully. Why do I even bother? They were planning on sending me off anyways.

My bare feet picked up on familiar soil and I stopped. My head fell backwards and I looked to the sky. Birds seemed unafraid of my presence and chirped on in their usual merry songs. I laughed and let out a loud 'whoop'. How could something so graceful and something with the full view of the world be so naïve? I dug my toes into the dirt and wriggled them back and forth to make patterns in the soil. I threw my hands into my curly hair and gripped on the the waves like they were my life line. I was free.

"Nalia?"

With my eyes widening and my head snapping around I decided it was time to get this over with. "Hey, Edward." I heard his quick intake of breath and knew that it was probably from my bloodstained clothes. I looked down my body carefully. Noting grimly that should have at least taken the time to nab a new pair of jeans and a sweatshirt I smiled to the vampire tightly. I knew what he must have been thinking.

My eyes lit up at the thought. He would know what I was thinking. He would know what happened…the joy that had temporarily filled my stomach was sucked out of it like a vacuum- leaving me utterly breathless. I didn't like the thought of him in my head. My eyes narrowed challengingly at him now and his eyes widened on their own accord.

"Where were you?" He asked slowly; careful not to set me off in the blind fit of rage I knew he thought would come any minute now.

I shook my head dismissively. "Doesn't matter." The phrase left my lips quickly. I didn't want to think about it.

The wind had begun to pick up now and it berated my face with its whip like blows. My face contorted into some form of a pout and I just wanted to leave. The birds melodic chirping was now putting a great strain on my ears.

"Of course it does." Edward egged me on some. He stepped a pace towards me but still held his hands up in submission. I almost laughed when I checked his eyes; they were pitch black. Obsidian eyes merging stunningly with his dark pupils. So you like the smell of murdered children Eddy? I sent the thought towards him with great malice. He flinched back and his mouth instantly dropped several inches in shock. Didn't think I was capable of it, did you? Neither would I. I mean you would think once I saw the innocence in her young eyes that I would have at least some control on my bloodlust. Hah, I scoffed, I would have too. I _still do_, I snarled at the rigid vampire with all the strength I could muster. The pools in my eyes were streaming with hate. A silver, beautiful hate for his judgment. For knowing I could have very well been the one who killed the young child. I could have killed her.

Could have.

My eyes snapped to the ground quickly. I didn't.

"Let's get you home so Carlisle can…figure you out." He concluded.

I nodded weakly, my fight now gone in an instant. I didn't even bother with trying to explain to Edward that Carlisle clearly didn't want me either but if I could get away from the wind for a moment and the sensory overload I was feeling- I would take it.

He sped over to me in an instant- seeing me comply to his wishes. I was vaugly aware of his arms wrapping around me and picking me up close to his chest. I didn't even realize I had moved to where my face was buried in my chest and my own slim arms were wrapped around his neck like my own life depended on it. I was sure my nail were digging into his neck like talons and I would have been weeping. He didn't mind and I grateful for that.

Before I knew it I was set on the ground and I knew I had to open the eyes I wasn't aware I had closed. I sighed and fluttered open lazily. In front of me was Edward still but he held in him pale hands- a change of close for me. It was an elegant blue silky dress. My head bobbed up and down thankfully and I muttered my thanks verbally as well- knowing he would hear it even though it was just a whisper.

I sped off back into the trees for a moment and thanked the vampire speed I had to be able to slip out of my clothes that had stuck heavily onto my body in a dried bloody mess. The dark red liquid had seeped through the clothing I wore and stuck to my skin like a paste. I could feel another gag coming on. The new dress was a welcomed feeling against my skin. I sighed as the silk trailed along my thigh and new that at least I looked a bit more presentable now.

I ran a couple fingers through my tangled locks and furrowed my eye brows. It was a complete mess but it would have to do and I bit back a shriek as my finger snagged on a coiled mass of brown.

The dirt on my hands was carefully and gleefully expelled as I struck both palms against each other in mild delight. Clean enough.

My legs took me back to the house in minimal time. Edward still stood waiting. His eyebrows were merged together in thought and his hands were held stiffly at his sides. "Are you ready to finally come home, Nalia?"

I looked up the extravagant building with a feeling of dread and peace. Two emotions so conflicting yet I felt so sure. This was home.

And I was ready to go back.

**I know i shouldn't have had Felix and Nalia seem all close without giving any back story on that just a brief mentioning of if before but i promise next chapter I'm going to have a flash back of it. I feel like it would be neccessary but I'm warning you there will be one more time skip. I personally hate them but this story is meant to be written when Bella begins going to Forks. I'll have it like that soon but i need background info first. **

**OMG my longest chapter EVEEEEERRRRRR**

**I also would like to thank all the people whose reviewed my story!**

****  
**Chapter One:**

**sarah253xxx : 'Update soon! Cant wait for the following chapters!' hope i had them up to your liking :)**

**Princesschloe72: 'Love3' Thanks :) It means a lot!**

**Chapter Two:**

**HermioneandMarcus: 'excellent chapter update and i can not wait to read more soon please and thank you cause i can't wait to read more soon' Thanks:):)**

**wiwi: 'I LOVE UR STORYYY! please update soon! pleasee XD' I LOVE HOW ENTHUSIASTIC YOU ARE! It makes my day :)**

**Chapter Three:**

**Ashley: 'i love your book one of the best one i read' It really means a lot to hear that :)**

**Shelly: 'Love it' Thank you :)**

**wiwi: 'love ittt!' Yay :)**

**HermioneandMarcus: 'excellent chapter update and i can not wait to read more soon please and thank you**

please write more soon' Thanks :)

**Then all the people who favorited and alerted:**

**trickst3r-97**

**skye3197**

**SilverAngel1234 **

**Rue Dawn **

**RAWR goes the dinosawr**

**Princesschloe72 **

**NicoleSalvatore1918 **

**MarauderElm22151**

**LEXA14**

**Jazzie123 **

**HermioneandMarcus **

**hellokatie123 **

**escapeh **

**Dragon-Angel123 **

**Caliwali6 **

**IInvalid AAcount**

**Boybandible**

**Seth's girl12**

**StarlightShivers**

**WaterWitch666**

**It means SO much i cant even begin to tell you how much your reviews mean to me!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hallifer777**


End file.
